Tōga
InuYasha Profiles. p 32 * Sesshōmaru's mother * Sesshōmaru * Inuyasha * Kagome Higurashi |weapons= * Tessaiga * Tenseiga * Sō'unga (3rd Movie) |techniques= |abilities= |occupation= Lord of the Western Lands |team= |affiliation= Inu yōkai |anime debut=5 |final act= no |manga=12 |movie=3 |game= |media=Anime, Manga, Movie |japanese voice=Akio Ohtsuka |english voice= Don Brown }} The '|犬の大将|Dog General}} was a powerful Inu daiyōkai who was known throughout feudal Japan.InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler He fathered two sons, the second of which was the hanyō Inuyasha from the human woman Izayoi. His first born son was the daiyōkai Sesshōmaru from an unnamed demoness. 200 years before the shattering of the Shikon no Tama, he stopped the invasion of a Mongol army lead by the Lord Hyōga and his son Menōmaru. Around the same time he defeated the Panther King after he and his tribe attempted to take over the western lands he ruled. He had many adversaries during his lifetime, and many of them have ended up crossing paths with one or both of his sons many years later. History In the [[InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler|third InuYasha film]], the Inu no Taishō survives long enough to save Izayoi and their newborn child Inuyasha; still weak from his battle with Ryūkotsusei, he dies defending them from a human foe named Takemaru. The gateway to his tomb is hidden in a black pearl (a mystical gem that creates a path between the mortal and spirit worlds) inside Inuyasha's right eye, which was created by Hōsenki, an oyster demon, on Inu no Taishō's command. Within the pearl, their father's body is shown as an enormous dog skeleton in a suit of armor: his true form, according to Myoga. The sword Tessaiga, forged from the Inu no Taishō's own fang, rests inside this cavernous skeleton, protected by a barrier that repels any non-human with malice toward humans. Because of this, Inuyasha inherits the sword rather than Sesshomaru. This also suggests Inuyasha's father was never bigoted toward humans nor was he evil. Sesshōmaru even says that he had a "merciful heart for humankind." It seems that he did have a sense of honor and perhaps wanted both his kind and the human race to live in peace. Outfit Inu no Taishō dressed similarly to his son Sesshōmaru, in that he wore predominantly white. Other similarities include armored boots, hakamas, and a blue and gold sash at the waist to hold his swords, though it is tied differently than his son's sash.They also share similar breastplates, with two spikes. Unlike his son, Inu no Taishō wore vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as a pauldron on each shoulder. He has a parted mokomoko pelt that extends from both shoulders almost to the ground. His white hair is only seen in a very high ponytail. The two swords made from his own fangs are worn at his waist, while Sō'unga is worn across his back. Personality He is said to be kind and loving towards humans, in general, but especially his human second wife. Abilities Much of the Inu no Taishō's abilities are unknown, but it is known that he could change his appearance to resemble that of a human's, much like Sesshōmaru. His true form was that of a gigantic dog the only differences are that he didnt't have a crescent shape moon on his forehead and had a single blue jagged-like stripe on each cheek. He was at least 36 times taller and 40 times longer then both Sesshōmaru's and Sesshōmaru's mother's true yokai form. This allows him to move at top speed. He has been stated to be one of the most powerful yōkai in the series by Myōga and Tōtōsai. Despite his great power, he was unable to kill Ryūkotsusei and was only able to defeat him by sealing his powers away. The aftermath of the battle led to the Inu no Taishō's death. By the end of the series both his sons, Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha, surpass him, though not in raw strength, but in their abilities to fend for themselves without the need of his protection. He was arguably the most powerful yōkai in the series, shown by Sesshōmaru's desire to surpass him, revealing that the daiyōkai was far stronger than even Sesshōmaru himself, at least until the latter surpassed him in strength when he created the Bakusaiga. He also commanded the three swords of Supreme conquest: Sō'unga, Tessaiga and the Tenseiga, effectively giving him the ability to manipulate the dead, the ability to resurrect the dead, and the power of destruction. He also is shown wielding the Tessaiga and the Sō'unga quite easily, confirming his power. He is even shown handling the Tessaiga deftly, summoning two ferocious wind scars, destroying a fort. Aside from his immense strength, the Inu no Taishō of the West also had an incredible power of foresight, with some of his actions having a hidden message behind them. He entrusted the Tessaiga to his son Inuyasha, accurately predicting that he needed the sword to protect himself, as well as another, namely Kagome. He bequeathed the healing sword Tenseiga to his eldest son, Sesshōmaru, in order to teach him compassion. Tōtōsai eventually reforged the Tenseiga into a weapon, giving it the ability to perform the Meidō Zangetsuha, presumably on Inu no Taishō's orders. It can be assumed that the Inu no Taishō was capable of creating barriers as he was able to put a barrier on Tessaiga. Weapons *'Tessaiga': The Tessaiga was created from the fang of Inu no Taishō. He created it to protect Izayoi, Inuyasha's human mother. It is capable of destroying one hundred demons with a single stroke, using the Kaze no Kizu and the Bakuryūha. In his will, Inu no Taishō left the Tessaiga to his youngest son, Inuyasha. *'Tenseiga': Also called the Sword of Heaven, the Tenseiga was created from the fang of Inu no Taishō. It is capable of reviving the dead of one hundred beings, whether demon or human, with one stroke. Tenseiga cannot cut the living but can cut the living dead. In his will, Inu no Taishō left the Tenseiga to his eldest son, Sesshomaru. *'Sō'unga' (3rd movie): Also called the Sword of Hell, the Sō'unga is a demon sword that the great dog daiyōkai possessed and contained. It has the ability to control the dead and open a gate to hell. Inu no Taishō's hope was that one day his sons would be able to find the answer to sealing Sō'unga for good. It was never mentioned in the Anime or the Manga, but it appeared in the 3rd movie. Relationships Families ;Sesshōmaru's mother The Inu no Taishō's mate and mother of his first and full-yōkai son, Sesshōmaru. He left her the Meidō Stone as well as information regarding Tenseiga. Given that Tenseiga was broken from Tessaiga, and that Tessaiga was forged to protect Izayoi (thus Tenseiga did not exist until after he had feelings for Izayoi), then it can be assumed that the Inu no Taishō and Sesshōmaru's mother remained on good terms even though he left her for Izayoi up until his death. ;Izayoi It is unknown when they first met, but they ended up falling in love, getting married, and having a half-demon child, Inuyasha. After his last battle, he rushes to save her without first tending to his wounds. He fights through the soldiers only to find her already dead. Using the Tenseiga, he brings her back to life, giving her the Robe of the Fire-Rat, and tells her to escape with their newborn son whom he names Inuyasha. His last words were: "Izayoi...You must live. Live a long life. Live long and dwell with Inuyasha." This showed that the Great Dog Demon did deeply care about his sons, not seeing them as tools of heritage. ;Inuyasha Being born only moments before Inu no Taishō's death, Inuyasha never met his father. After saving Izayoi from Takemaru with Tenseiga, he named his son Inuyasha. According to Myōga, Inuyasha is able to use his sword Tessaiga because he protects Kagome, who is human, mirroring his relationship with Izayoi. ;Sesshōmaru The Inu no Taishō's relationship with his first son was somewhat strained because he left his mother to be in a relationship with the human Izayoi. Sesshomaru was greatly annoyed with the fact that his father left Inuyasha, his hanyō brother, the Tessaiga and not him. In Swords of an Honorable Ruler, one moonlit night, his gravely injured father asked him if he had "someone to protect". Sesshōmaru knew that it was his father's final test for him, and Sesshōmaru stated that his answer was "No". So, the Tenseiga was passed to him after his father died saving Inuyasha and Izayoi. At first Sesshōmaru felt nothing for the Tenseiga as it had no destructive power whatsoever, but as time passed, he started to understand and respect its power. He also came to understand his father's cryptic words. Upon meeting the human child Rin, his attitude toward humans changed. Sesshōmaru felt he should protect the young girl. With something to protect (Rin, Jaken, and sometimes Inuyasha), Sesshōmaru became a very powerful daiyōkai, just as his father intended for him. Friends ;Hōsenki ;Myoga Enemies ;Ryūkotsusei A dragon demon with powers that resemble lightning. Inu no Taishō only managed to seal him to a cliff with his claw. According to Myōga, Ryūkotsusei was much too powerful to kill. It is implied that the wounds Inu no Taishō received in that battle led to his demise during his battle with Takemaru of Setsuna in the third movie. Many years later, Naraku releases Ryūkotsusei's seal hoping the dragon would kill Inuyasha, who was there to defeat Ryūkotsusei. ;Hyōga A moth demon from "the Continent", or as some have inferred, China. This is yet another demon that Inu no Taishō managed to seal but not defeat. Sealed within the Tree of Ages, Hyōga is absorbed by his son and successor Menōmaru, who in turn tries to kill Inuyasha and absorb all living souls on earth. ;Shishinki The original wielder of the Meidō Zangetsuha. The battle between him and Inu no Taishō is implied to be inconclusive though it is revealed Shishinki was terribly injured. He seeks to kill Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru as revenge for stealing his technique. ;Panther King A demon that Inu no Taishō managed to defeat long ago. He was revived by his tribe using sacred jewel shards. The Panther King was destroyed by Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru. ;Takemaru A human who was in love with Izayoi. Takemaru loved Izayoi and believed that her heart had been captured by Inu no Taishō. Takemaru then fought with Inu no Taishō and lost his left arm. Takemaru then ordered his men to set the mansion, in which Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Inu no Taishō were, on fire. He then followed Inu no Taishō into the mansion and fought him to the death inside the burning mansion while Izayoi escaped with Inuyasha. Trivia *Most fans have referred to him by name as Tōga. "Tōga-ō" (闘牙王) was his name in the script and appeared in one trailer and the original draft of the soundtrack, but the name was scrapped for unknown reasons. *Sō'unga is the only weapon he uses not forged from his own fangs by Tōtōsai. *It's interesting to note that while the Inu no Taishō is Inuyasha's only demonic parent, they do share markings when Inuyasha is in his full demon form. However, while the Inu no Taishō has a single blue stripe on either cheek, Sesshōmaru has two magenta stripes on either of his cheeks. *In the manga, Inu no Taisho's humanoid form never appeared, only his true form, however, it's stated in one of the japanese's special features that the author Rumiko Takahashi has helped to create his humanoid form design for the movie 3. *It's never revealed how old Inu no Taisho was before he died. Some believe that he was around 3000 years old. Being that he was a Daiyokai he most likely had semi-immortality like his son but appeared to be in his late 30s. Quotes * "Izayoi...you must live. Live a long life. Live long and well, with Inuyasha." * "And if will you kill me, your own father?" * "Do you desire power so much?" * "Supreme...conquest. Tell me Sesshōmaru, have you someone to protect?" * "That doesn't matter...I cannot afford to lose her! Besides, I am not long for this world." References es:Inu no Taisho ms:Inu no Taisho zh:犬将军 Category:Characters Category:Daiyōkai Category:Deceased Category:Swordsmen Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Male